Numerous types of racks are available in the prior art, for use for storing goods of various types. Most of these types of racks are generally supported upon the floor, may dispose a plurality of integral shelving, for use for storing almost anything, including tools, hardware, lumber, and the like. In addition, there are numerous publications and embodiments for shelving that may be appended directly to the wall, wherein a support means adheres directly to the wall, by means of some type of fastening, and then hooks a series of cantilevered shelves off of the support means, to readily dispose a plurality of shelving for storage and suspension of any variety of goods.
As is also well known in the art, and particularly when storage is designed for location within a garage, or an attic, frequently platforms are provided upon the roof rafters, whether it be sheets of plywood, or the like, also for storage of goods and other items thereon. And, in certain instances, it is possible that wooden supports may be suspended from the rafters, with cross-bracing provided at their lower end, in order to form a cradle-like member for disposition and storage of lumber, or other items.
It is, therefore, the improvement of the current invention to provide a uniquely designed prefabricated rack, generally constructed of metallic materials, and which disposes one or more integral shelves therein, for suspension and storage of various items thereon.